


Coming Home For Christmas

by Brigzi16



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigzi16/pseuds/Brigzi16
Summary: Paula gets a surprise on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Paula Martin/Sophie Webster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Coming Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little ditty that my Saula friends requested in our chat. It was written quickly so I apologize for any grammertical errors.

Christmas Eve. Paula looks out onto the Street she had moved to little over a year ago and sighs heavily. Apart from her drunken dalliance with Tracey there had been no one for her unlike Sophie, who had quickly hooked up with a stunning twenty something backpacker a couple of months after she left for Cambodia to meet up with Kate. So much for them being in love with each other… it was going to be another lonely Christmas despite Sally’s invitation to her to spend the day with them. God what a year it had been. She knew Tim and Sally had just wanted a quiet year after the whole Duncan ordeal but it hadn’t come to pass as Geoff, Tim’s dad, was revealed to be abusing his wife Yasmeen for a prolonged period ending in her stabbing him in the neck with a broken bottle. Paula had seen abuse victims and had helped put their abusers behind bars; her heart went out to Yasmeen but also to Tim who had learnt more about his father than he ever knew. 

She was just about to go and open a bottle of wine when there is a knock on the door. She furrows her brow and wonders who would be calling this late. She hoped to god it wasn’t Sally coming around to cheer her up because she couldn’t be dealing with her friend right now, not when she just wanted to drown her sorrows and cry over missing Sophie. She throws the door open and is shocked into silence. There was the woman she had been missing for over a year, down on one knee holding a ring box that contained one of the most beautiful diamond rings she had ever seen. 

“I know that it looked like I had moved on but Kara was nothing but a friend and travel buddy” Sophie takes a deep breath and looks start up at Paula, her nerves and fear of rejection not showing. “I can’t tell you how pissed I was to find out you had slept with Tracey Barlow, of all people, but I get why you did; we never said what we were when I left but I’m back after spending all this time missing you and loving you; so please will you, Paula Martin, do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Paula takes a couple of deep, calming breaths before taking the ring out of its box and slipping it on her finger. Sophie looks hopefully up at Paula waiting for the woman to answer “Yes?”

“Of course, it’s a yes you brilliant, beautiful idiot” Sophie gets up off her knee and presses her lips to Paula’s capturing them in a passionate kiss. Paula could not believe she had the young woman back in her arms after all this time. She was finally home, complete after all these months. Sophie drops her backpack from her shoulder and kicks the door shut. “God I have missed you so much…”

“I’ve missed you too so much” Sophie says hugging Paula tightly. It was Kate and Kara that had told her to get her backside back to Weatherfield and put a ring on it. Kate knew how much Sophie loved Paula and how angry and sad she had been when Sally had told her daughter about Paula’s dalliance with Tracey but she also knew that Sophie was unsure where she and Paula stood in terms of their relationship after she had left. Kara had tried to win Sophie’s affections but she had come to realize soon in her friendship with Sophie that the young woman’s heart was well and truly taken and settled for being Sophie’s friend. “Tracey though? Really?” Paula pulls back and chuckles shaking her head. 

“I was missing you, sad that you had apparently moved on so I got plastered with Tracey… not my finest moment I assure you” Paula says trying to erase the memory of her drunken one night stand with Tracey; definitely not one of her finest moments. “But that doesn’t matter anymore; you’re here and I have agreed to marry you…” Sophie thumbs Paula’s newly adorned ring finger and brings it up to her lips, kissing the ring softly. Paula swallows the lump that had formed in her throat and pulls Sophie back to her not wanting to let go of her fiancée just in case she was a dream or some form of drunken hallucination. “Does your mum know you’re back?”

“No I came straight here; I just wanted to see you” 

“Do you know… about everything?” Sophie pulls back and nods her head. She couldn’t believe it when her mum had told her about what had happened; she had never suspected that Geoff could ever be like that and to think she had been around them all the time at Speed Daal and never had suspected a thing. “Tim didn’t take it well and with Sally supporting Yasmeen throughout the trial I thought I might have been dealing with their divorce at one point” The couple move to the sofa; Paula laying back pulling Sophie with her so the young woman was laying half on, half off her. “I’m sure seeing you and the news of our engagement will brighten up their Christmas Day”

“You’re going over to mum’s for Christmas Lunch?” Paula nods against the top of Sophie’s head before pressing a kiss to her love’s hair. She had missed the feeling of the young woman in her arms especially at night. 

“Yes she invited me last week; figured I’d be drowning my sorrows if she didn’t” Sally wouldn’t have been far wrong but Paula daren’t have admitted that to her old friend not wanting to cause Sally any more worry or concern. 

“Where’s Isla and Ben?” 

“With their father this year” Paula didn’t mind that the twins had chosen to be with their father this year since they had sent Christmas with her last year; it was only fair and they had promised to come over on Boxing Day. They’re in for a surprise when they do decide to make an appearance on Boxing Day. “They’ll be over on Boxing Day” The answer seems to placate Sophie and bring an end to her questions over where Paula was spending Christmas Day. 

“Can we go to bed? I’m tired and I really want to fall asleep in your arms after all these months…” Paula smiles and looks down at Sophie, who was now looking at her. She was really here; she was no illusion. “Our news can wait till tomorrow” Paula nods her head and presses a soft kiss to her fiancee’s lips before the young woman stands and pulls Paula with her. “Where’s your bedroom?” Paula squeezes Sophie’s hand as she leads them to the bedroom; it was then Paula was struck with a thought. 

“Why don’t you move in here with me? Instead of going back to your dad’s?” Sophie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Paula agreeing to marry her didn’t shock her as much as the older woman asking her to move in with her. 

“Are-Are you serious?”

“Very. Come home Sophie? Move in with me?” Sophie brings their lips back together in reply. She truly was home; her and Paula was all that mattered right now, the rest of the world could wait till tomorrow. After all these months the couple were back where they belonged. Together and their future had been set in motion.


End file.
